LTE (Long Term Evolution, Long Term Evolution) is a 3GPP (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project) standard, and is considered as a mainstream technology of evolution from the 3G (3rd-generation, the 3rd-generation mobile communications technology) to the 4G (4th-generation, the 4th-generation mobile communications technology). The LTE system standard includes multiple protocol versions such as Release 8 and Release 9. Different protocol versions vary greatly in communications features and specifications. Therefore, the mobile terminal needs to notify a network of the supported protocol version.
According to the 3GPP 36331 protocol, in the process of a mobile terminal accessing a network, a base station sends a request to the mobile terminal to query a mobile terminal capability set, where the mobile terminal capability set includes the highest protocol version number supported by the mobile terminal; the base station receives the mobile terminal capability set reported by the mobile terminal; and the base station obtains the highest protocol version supported by the mobile terminal from the mobile terminal capability set, and ensures compatibility with the mobile terminal.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the prior art:
After the mobile terminal reports the supported highest protocol version by using the mobile terminal capability set, if the highest protocol version supported by the mobile terminal is later than the highest protocol version supported by the base station, the base station is unable to obtain the highest protocol version supported by the mobile terminal according to the mobile terminal capability set, and unable to ensure compatibility with the mobile terminal, which leads to a compatibility problem in the process of interconnection between the mobile terminal and the base station or even leads to disastrous consequences.